Broken Hearted Therapy
by walkingproof
Summary: Clarke had reached out to Octavia in her time of need but she never expected for Bellamy to be the one that saved her. [ONESHOT]
_You used to call me on my cell phone_ _
_ _Late night when you need my love_ _  
_ _Call me on my cell phone_ _  
_ _Late night when you need my love_ _  
_ _And I know when that hotline bling_

Bellamy groaned trying to figure out where that god awful song was coming from. He sat up from the couch where he had passed out after having spent his first week back home with Miller and Murphy.

 _Ever since I left the city,_ _  
_ _You got a reputation for yourself now_ _  
_ _Everybody knows and I feel left out_ _  
_ _Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out_ _  
_ _'Cause ever since I left the city_

"Shut up" he groaned. Bellamy rubbed his eyes trying rub the sleep out of them. He saw Octavia's phone buzzing and blaring that horrible song. He would have to remember to change it once he grabbed his shit and went in his room. He stood up and gave it one last glare but his eyes zoned in on the name on the screen. Clarke never called this late. He glanced down the hall at Octavia's room. She was asleep before he even came home. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed it.

"Hey Clarke, Octav-"

"He's such an asshole, I hate him. Remind me never to date again. Doesn't matter how perfect you think they are, all guys are pigs! Can you come get me?" Bellamy could hear sobs between her slurred words.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

He heard silence on the other end other than sniffs every few seconds. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah. Octavia's asleep, but let me go wake her up." Bellamy started towards Octavia's room.

"No! It's fine. Don't wake her up. I can find a ride." He heard Clarke trying her best attempt at steadying her voice but he could tell that she was crying and drunk.

"Where are you?" Bellamy was already grabbing his keys and locking the door on his way out to his truck. She wouldn't answer but he could hear what sounded like shoes scraping over what he assumed was a sidewalk, or worse, a road. "Clarke, don't you dare walk home. Tell me where you are!" His frustration evident.

She sighed finally relenting "Finn's" she mumbled out an address.

"For the love of God just stay put, I'm on my way." Bellamy climbed in his truck tossing his sister's phone into the passenger seat. He pulled away from the curb and was heading out to get Clarke already going over the speed limit in hopes that she didn't decide to start being a dumbass and walk home at three in the morning. He put the address into the GPS on his phone. Luckily this dude's house was only 10 minutes away.

Bellamy pulled up and saw Clarke sitting on the curb in front of what was obviously a house party. He climbed out of his truck and walked over to her, "Princess?" her head popped up and Bellamy could see the crushed look on her face. The tear stains and how she looked just as vulnerable as she had when her father died three years ago. He had known Clarke for twelve years and the one thing he knew is that Clarke didn't cry. He closed the space between them and sat down beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Clarke shook her head; she didn't want to spill her dirty laundry to Octavia's brother. While she'd known Bellamy just as long as her best friend, he annoyed the shit out of her. They bickered all the time to the point it drove Octavia insane. He'd been gone for the last 3 years for college which meant peace in the Blake house. "No. I just want to go home." Clarke went to stand up but stumbled right into Bellamy as he stood up with her.

"Careful there Princess." He muttered. "I'm not sure you want to be going home completely trashed. Just like you, your mother is a force to reckoned with and I don't feel like having to explain to her why I'm dropping you off while you're drunk off your ass."

"She's not home." She never was any more. Not that Clarke really minded. Since her dad died whatever relationship she had with her mother died with him.

Bellamy nodded and put his hand on her lower back guiding her to his truck. "Clarke!" Bellamy turned at the sound of her name. He looked the guy up and down as he ran over to them. He felt Clarke shrink into his side as the guy made an attempt to grab her hand.

"Whoa dude. Who the fuck are you?" Bellamy's protective instincts kicked into gear as he pulled Clarkes elbow gently until she was behind him.

"I'm her boyfriend." Bellamy made the connection. This was the guy Clarke had been dating for the last two years. He'd never met the guy but he had heard in passing how perfect he was which just irritated Bellamy. He wanted to tell Octavia and Clarke that no guy was perfect, they were all the same. They were all after one thing at that age.

"Fuck off Finn." Clarke words were slurred but they had enough malice in them to make the guy flinch.

"Clarke just let me explain!" Bellamy was looking between them cautiously watching the exchange ready to pull Clarke out of the situation and into the truck if it escalated.

"What's left to explain?! You've had a girlfriend for the last six years and you failed to mention this in the two years we were together? Not only that but I had to find out in front of EVERYONE as she practically shoved her tongue down your throat!" Clarke stumbled but Bellamy caught her arm to steady her.

"Don't touch her!"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow to this Finn guy. "Excuse me?"

"I said don't touch her." Bellamy heard the threat in the guy's voice but tried his best not to laugh in his face. If the guy even thought of trying something he would lay his ass out. "Who the hell are you anyways? You need to leave." He watched as the guy tried to reach for Clarke again.

Bellamy's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, "Unless you want me to break your wrist you better keep your hands to yourself." The guy pulled his arm away looking at Bellamy. He could tell that the guy was sizing him up and at this point seeing Clarke so distraught and hearing what this guy did he would love for the guy to give him any excuse to beat his face until he was unrecognizable.

"Clarke." Clarke heard the pleading in his voice but she felt nothing. She felt numb to his requests and advances. All she felt was shame and anger. She felt shame for ever giving him the time of day and letting him humiliate her on their graduation night. But the anger was the one thing completely rushing through her veins.

"Stop!" Her eyes glaring at Finn. She was drunk and her world was spinning but at this point she didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because the guy she loved turned her world upside down.

"Clarke just say the word." Bellamy whispered to her and their eyes connected.

"Take me home." She mumbled.

Bellamy nodded and put his hand on her lower back again to lead her to the car. She still couldn't walk for shit and he wasn't about to let her eat it on the sidewalk.

"You're going to let some stranger take you home? You're better than that Clarke. Don't sleep with some prick who only wants a night to take advantage of you because you're mad at me. Just stay here. I'll leave you alone, but don't leave with him. I don't trust him."

Clarke spun around wobbling a little bit but Bellamy caught that look in her eyes. She had closed the space between herself and Finn and her hand connected with his face causing him to stumble and look at her with wide eyes. Clarke was going back for seconds her anger taking over. Bellamy caught her by the hips with his arms holding her back as she was screaming at Finn and trying to get away from his hold.

"Fuck you Finn! I don't just sleep with anyone! It took me a year until I would sleep with you and it fucking sucked! And you want to bitch about trust? I've known Bellamy for 12 years!" Clarke was spitting angry and Bellamy was having a hard time keeping her from pummeling this guy's face in.

"Alright, Princess." He grunted as he started dragging her to his truck.

Clarke ended up breaking away from his grip and he managed to grab her wrist before she could continue what she had started. "Bellamy let me go! I want to kick his ass!"

Bellamy sighed and ended up picking her up and just throwing her over his shoulder, "Well I don't feel like bailing your ass out of jail." He set her down in front of the passenger door to his truck and pulled it open. "Get in the truck Princess." It wasn't a request it was an order.

"God dammit Clarke! Just listen to me! I didn't even know she would show up!"

Bellamy turned around and pushed Finn back, "If you don't back the hell off I'm going to finish what she started and I don't mind spending a night in jail for putting you in your place." Bellamy's temper was rising. The guy was relentless and it was obvious that Clarke wanted nothing to do with him. Finn was rushing forward and pushed Bellamy into the passenger door forcing it closed. Bellamy snapped. He grabbed Finn by his shirt and slammed him against the side of his hood. "I'm going to say this once and only once. You stay the fuck away from Clarke. Don't touch her, don't call her, hell don't even think about her. I will end your sorry ass if I find out you even look in her direction. This is the only warning you're going to get." Bellamy pushed the guy from his truck towards his house causing him to trip on the curb and fall on his ass. Bellamy shot him a glare before walking around the front of his truck climbing inside.

Clarke was staring at Bellamy with her mouth open. She had never seen him lose control. Sure she had heard about it before, but she'd never witnessed it. The whole interaction with him and Finn surprised her. After Bellamy had put her in the car her energy evaporated. Now she was tired and she just wanted to go home. She kept her eyes forward when Bellamy got in the truck not wanting to make eye contact with Finn. She felt the truck lurch forward before pulling away from the curb shooting out into the street.

* * *

Bellamy had gotten Clarke home and while she told him that he could go home he insisted on staying. She wasn't going to argue. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be alone. So they ended up out in her backyard by the pool with a fire going in the fire pit. She had her feet tucked underneath her and ended up spacing out while looking at the flames.

Bellamy was looking at Clarke. He wanted to make it better but he knew only time could heal wounds like this. He'd been watching her for 10 minutes and she never moved she just continued to stare into the fire. "Princess?" Clarke's eyes flicked up to his. "You know you deserve better right?"

The softness in Bellamy's voice took her by surprise. Part of her was still trying to understand the outburst Bellamy had at Finn. She knew he wasn't a complete asshole and he would have stuck up for any girl, but he had lost his shit. He could normally keep his composure and she'd heard about how once he hits his breaking point he blows his top. "Why?"

Bellamy looked at her like she'd grown three heads, "Why what? Why you deserve better?"

"No. Why did you do that back there?"

"Because no one deserves to be talked to like that or treated like that; I would have done the same for Octavia." He shrugged.

"I guess I'll always be your little sister's best friend. I don't need a big brother Bellamy."

Bellamy ran his hand over his tired face. "I know you don't. I'm not here as a big brother. You have never needed anyone to stand up for you; you have always given everyone a run for their money. Why do you think we fight so much? You're stubborn as hell and you put me in my place. You're my sister's age, yet you're smarter than most people I go to school with. You know just how to get under my skin and annoy me. You may annoy the shit out of me, but I'm not your brother. I respect you Princess and it's time for a guy to do the same for you. That they see all the things I see in you. You're beautiful and smart. You keep me on my toes and you're sarcastic and while some may not appreciate that, I do. You deserve someone that knows what they have when they've got it."

Clarke was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She never would have guessed that he even paid attention to anything about her other than she was his annoying sister's best friend. "Thanks Bellamy." It came out as a whisper.

Bellamy leaned forward with his arms on his knees, "Look I may not be able to take the pain away, but I know something that might make you feel a little better." Clarke raised an eyebrow. "You're one of those girls that keep all those memories with boyfriends in a box or some shit, right?" Clarke's face got hot and she was so glad that the only light was the flicker from the flames.

She wasn't sure she wanted to answer him but he stayed there looking at her waiting for an answer. She slowly nodded.

"Excellent. Go get it."

"What?!" Clarke sat up fully untucking her feet and placing them on the ground.

"Do you trust me?" Clarke slowly nodded her head again, "Then go get the damn box and let's get this therapy session started."

Bellamy waited as Clarke walked inside and got whatever had those memories in it. She kept looking at him like crazy but that was probably because he had a huge smile on his face when she came back. He looked at the box. It wasn't a shoe box, it was an actual box. "Damn princess." He saw the pink rise on her cheeks.

She sat down the box on one of the chairs, "Okay now what?"

"We burn it."

"Excuse me?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "You heard me. We burn it." She didn't move or say anything. Bellamy took a step closer and put his hand on her arm. "You're not getting back together with him are you?" Bellamy hoped she would say no. He didn't want to think about her going back to that asshole. He'd never treat her the way she deserved.

Clarke shook her head. Bellamy walked over to the box and picked the first thing on top, "What's this?"

Clarke cleared her throat, "A letter that he slipped in my locker."

Bellamy handed her the letter, "Will you do the honors?"

Clarke snorted at his try at professionalism. She took the letter and bit her lip. Once she did this she couldn't go back. She would be purging her world of Finn Collins. She glanced at Bellamy and he gave her a reassuring smile. She tossed the letter into the flames and watched it curl up until it turned to ash.

Bellamy clapped his hands jerking Clarke from her thoughts, "ALRIGHT!" he bellowed and Clarke laughed which made him smile. "What's next?"

Clarke went through each item in the box and ended up starting to tell him what each thing was. He seemed disgusted at the appropriate times which put her in fits of laughter.

"So did he mold himself after some romantic interest in a chick flick? Everything he said and did is so cliché and full of bullshit." Clarke laughed at Bellamy. Always the one to tell it like it is.

"I really wish I had been here to steer you away from him." Bellamy sobered up the atmosphere with that statement. Clarke looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know Bellamy." Bellamy's eyes were staring a hole through her and she felt herself blush, although Bellamy could see it this time because the sun had started to rise. She cleared her throat, "Ok last thing." She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Liquor from the party I met him at."

Bellamy watched her unscrew the cap and tilt the bottle before he grabbed her hand stopping her, "Holy shit Princess, if you don't feel like losing your eyebrows I wouldn't start pouring liquor into a fire."

Clarke gasped at her stupidity and her face burned in embarrassment. Bellamy took the bottle from her and poured it into the grass.

"There. You are finally free of doucheface." Bellamy smirked at her. "So do you feel any better?" He saw her smile and nod. It was so nice seeing her laugh and smile for the last few hours. He didn't like seeing her cry. Although seeing her lay a solid punch on that asshole's face filled him with pride. He felt Clarke wrap her arms around his middle.

"Thank you Bellamy."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, "No problem Princess." He closed his eyes and found himself enjoying the moment. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head and leaned down by her ear. "And for the record, you're not just my little sisters best friend. You're my friend too."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. This was just one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. If you enjoyed this drop me a review and let me know what you liked or disliked.**


End file.
